Sucedió Una Vez
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas de personajes de DB y DBZ. Historias que alguna vez sucedieron en el mundo Dragon Ball y ahora pasan a letras. Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Aventura/Familia. Capítulo dos: Figura Paterna (Goku & Goten)
1. Manos Frías

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucedió Una Vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Manos Frías<strong>

Ten & Lunch

* * *

><p>No tenía mucho que empacar. La mayor parte del tiempo huyendo, estableciéndose en pocos lugares, la hacía llevar lo justo y necesario consigo. La única vez que permaneció un tiempo considerable en una casa fue porque se sintió a gusto y también suficientemente escondida de la policía de distintas ciudades que seguramente continuaban buscándola.<p>

Sería imposible encontrarla en esa isla tan pequeña en medio de la nada, pero se marchó. La rubia y la de cabello azul decidieron abandonar tan buen refugio. Nunca pensaban similar, eran tan distintas que daba miedo, pero por primera vez las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: seguirlo a él, porque valía la pena y jamás se habían sentido así en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora Lunch guardaba sus cosas. Toda su vida en un bolso pequeño. Un poco de ropa, dinero sobrante del último atraco y un par de armas era todo lo que llevaba.

Hacía calor, mucho. Ese que la obligaba a beber agua constantemente para no sentirse mal y pese a eso, ella estaba congelada. El golpe de realidad fue tal que la rubia aguerrida se ocultó, dando paso a la pasiva de cabello azul, de esa manera sería más fácil y no caería en la tentación de seguir luchando por un imposible.

Estuvo mucho tiempo con él y Chaoz. Incluso había llegado a estimar al pequeño blanco, después de todo fue el único que se alegraba por los detalles hacia Ten Shin Han. Hubiese significado tanto para ella si él hubiera respondido al menos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No sabe qué pasó, ni como lo consiguió. Tal vez por cansancio o la necesidad de todo hombre que finalmente estalló, pero logró acercársele íntimamente.

La noche que Chaoz y Ten pasarían afuera haciendo ejercicios de concentración, este último regresó a la casa por algo olvidado y la rubia decidida se le acercó y besó.

Increíblemente le respondió, tenso y serio, incluso duro, como lo había sido toda su vida, pero Lunch enamorada entregó toda su pasión y energía en aquel beso. Tocándolo, acariciándolo, dejando salir todo el deseo que la envolvía desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Lo sintió alejarse, debiendo pegar su cuerpo, hacer que la sintiera y él entendiendo el mensaje, la tocó, puso sus manos en su cintura, continuando el rígido beso. Lunch comprendió el esfuerzo de su parte por seguir, determinada en ayudarlo, que sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, besos y roces, la mujer más frío lo sintió.

Lo intentó, el cielo mismo estaba de testigo que ella lo intentó, pero el cuerpo cada vez más helado de Ten Shin Han, fue apagando el de ella.

Sus labios duros, la frialdad de su cuerpo, de todo su ser, pero en especial sus manos, fue el terrible golpe que necesitaba para hacerla despertar del sueño que sólo ella se imaginó.

No pudo decir nada. Simplemente lo soltó y alejó de él y si bien su fuerte carácter la hubiera impulsado a hablarle e insistir, el hielo del guerrero la dejó muda, apagada e incluso más fría que las manos de él.

Se dio la media vuelta y dirigió a su cuarto, sabiendo que él no diría nada ni la buscaría. Como había sido desde siempre y recién ahora podía verlo.

* * *

><p>—¿Te vas, Lunch? —Chaoz fue el primero en regresar a la mañana siguiente encontrando a la Lunch de cabello azul. Su hermano Ten continuaba con los ejercicios mentales, pero él necesitaba comer algo antes de seguir. No era tan fuerte como su amigo.<p>

—Sí, Chaoz, es tiempo de irme. —Llevaba su bolso y las llaves de la moto que guardaba en una capsula.

—Qué lástima, Lunch. Extrañaré la comida de los cocineros que traías a casa y también tu compañía.

—Yo también te extrañaré, mucho —Forzó una sonrisa sobre toda esa tristeza que la embargaba.

—Voy a llamar a Ten para que se despida de ti.

—No Chaoz, no es necesario, ya nos despedimos ayer. —Casi nunca recordaba lo que hacia otra, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era un tema demasiado importante. El dolor de la rubia se había transmitido en la otra—. El refrigerador y las despensas están llenas de comidas, tendrás que cocinar de ahora en adelante y también cuidar mucho a Ten, ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro que sí.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Le acarició la cabeza—. Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho camino que recorrer.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé aún, pero quiero un lugar con muchas flores.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, y espero que vuelvas a visitarnos.

—También lo espero, pequeñín.

Luego de otro cariño en la cabeza, dejó la casa, desencapsuló su moto y partió sin rumbo fijo. No quiso mirar hacia donde sabía estaba Ten, ya no tenía sentido.

La primera vez que ambas Lunch estuvieron de acuerdo en algo fue cuando decidieron seguirlo. Tiempo después, volverían a pensar lo mismo. Ya era el tiempo de retirarse, por el bien de las dos, había que partir y evitar que doliera más.

Quizás con el tiempo ambas serían capaces de olvidad tal frialdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Con este primer drabble comienzo una serie de historias. (Será como "<em><strong>Fragmentos<strong>"_ pero acá cualquier personaje de DB y DBZ puede ser protagonista) y así saciar las ganas de escribir más variado.

Los títulos no son al azar. De la página **_30vicios _**hay tablas que contienen palabras para inspirarse y crear una historia. Y quise comenzar con esta pareja porque hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos. (No será la última vez)

Le doy gracias a mi marida Dika por haber pensado en el nombre _"**Sucedió una vez**" _también haberme dado el link de la página anteriormente mencionada y de paso les recomiendo leer su fic _"**Pensamientos y Sentires**"_ que está muy bueno ;)

Besotes grandes a **Schala**,** Hildis**,** Dika **y** Aka**. Las quiero por estar siempre conmigo, compartir tristezas y alegrías y por emborracharnos en skype XD

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	2. Figura Paterna

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucedió Una Vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Figura Paterna<strong>

Goku & Goten

* * *

><p>La primera semana en casa pasó normal. Diferente a causa de que el padre del hogar había regresado luego de siete años de ausencia, pero para Milk y Gohan en sólo un par de días fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si Goku jamás los hubiese dejado, la dicha era tal que no había espacio de dudas ni reproches, todo giraba en torno de un ambiente familiar y de amor, más felices que nunca, preocupados a recuperar el tiempo perdido.<p>

Con Goku tampoco hubo problema. Si bien adoraba entrenar, el estar ahora en su casa, junto con Milk y sus hijos, lo llenaba completamente. La pelea contra Boo lo había dejado con ánimos de vivir una vida tranquila y hogareña, por lo menos hasta que se presentara otra oportunidad de pelear. Pero por ahora descansar y vivir era todo lo que importaba.

Todo se veía casi igual como lo había dejado. La casa, los muebles, su esposa en la cocina preparando deliciosos platillos, Gohan sentado en el sofá haciendo tareas, sólo que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Un pequeño detalle era el que cambiaba completamente el escenario. Algo que no existía cuando él se marchó y que ahora era tan importante como Milk y Gohan.

Quizás más.

Comió otro camarón apanado mientras escuchaba a su hijo mayor hablar por teléfono. Era Bulma al otro lado de la línea y los invitaba a almorzar mañana para celebrar la llegada de Goku. Él no dijo nada. Vio a su hijo interactuar con su madre, y como ambos estaban entusiasmados con la idea, incluso Milk, antes que Gohan terminara la llamada, le aconsejaba llamar a Videl e invitarla.

En ese momento sintió la mirada de Goten sobre él. Giró el cuerpo para mirarlo, notando que el chico lo evadía y corría hacia Gohan, interesado en la fiesta de mañana porque vería a Trunks.

No lograba entenderlo. De a ratos parecía que lograba acercarse a su hijo menor, pero de un momento a otro se cerraba y retrocedían. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero Milk tan sabia como siempre lo había notado. Su consejo había sido relajarse y disfrutar cada día, poco a poco Goten terminaría reaccionando tan natural como cuando se conocieron, después de todo Gohan era lo más cercano a un padre y siempre se refugiaría en él. Goten era un niño precioso e inocente que sólo sabía amar.

Sabía que Milk no lo había dicho en un intento de reproche, pero incluso él, tan distraído para todo, no pudo alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Hace siete años había tomado la decisión de no ser revivido y esta era una de las tantas consecuencias.

Gohan ya no hablaba con Bulma. Ahora era Videl quien seguramente aceptó enseguida la invitación, porque Gohan no dejaba de sonreír y ponerse cada vez más rojo y mientras eso pasaba Goten lo espiaba asomando la cabeza por sobre el respaldo del sofá. Otra sonrisa le dio, sin recibir nada a cambio.

* * *

><p>La semana que llevaba en casa habían ido los tres a pescar, pasear e incluso a acampar. Le habían mostrado como entrenaban y los juegos de hermanos. Goten completamente animado y feliz compartía con Goku, pero siempre al lado de Gohan. Era cuando quedaban solos que el niño guardaba silencio.<p>

Debía hacerle caso a Milk y esperar, pero el deseo de tener con él lo que tuvo con Gohan era grande.

En el viaje hacia la casa de Bulma pudo compartir más con Goten, ya que no dejó de hablar durante todo el trayecto, repitiendo casi lo mismo de la semana. Dos nombres que Goku escuchó varias veces al día: Trunks y Vegeta.

Milk ya le había contado sobre la relación que tenía con Trunks. Él mismo se había dado cuenta cuando les enseñó los pasos de la fusión, pero jamás mencionó a Vegeta. Sabía que no le simpatizaba pero nunca al punto de no nombrarlo ni una sola vez y Goten hablaba con la misma intensidad y cariño de Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks.

Una vez en la Corporación Cápsula, fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Todos sus viejos amigos. Desde el Maestro Roshi hasta Tenshinhan y Chaoz. Caras nuevas como Dieciocho y la pequeñita que tuvo con Krillin. Incluso estaba invitado Míster Satán y Majin Boo, cosa que ponía nerviosos a muchos, pero el regordete rosado estaba concentrado en la comida y no en hacer amigos.

Ya que era el invitado principal, él y su familia tenían una mesa especial para ellos llena de comida y bebidas. Con garzones para atenderlos sin necesidad de ponerse de pie. Había suficiente personal para atender a todos los invitados.

Como siempre la comida abundaba y era deliciosa, la música sonaba a un volumen adecuado para que no fuese difícil conversar. Todo era perfecto, sólo como Bulma sabía hacerlo.

En una pausa que se dio entre platos, observó nuevamente el lugar. Se sentía a gusto de vuelta en la tierra con su familia y amigos. El estar así lo hacía pensar en cómo hubiese sido todo de haber revivido antes.

¿Debería haber revivido antes?

¿Jamás debió irse al otro mundo a entrenar?

Tomo otro pedazo de pan, atento a la voz estridente de dos niños. Goten y Trunks parecían discutir acaloradamente sobre un tema. Los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo y parecía que en cualquier momento se transformarían en súper saiyajin para iniciar una batalla épica. O tal vez sólo era como peleaban los hermanos de la misma edad. Él no sabía de esas cosas.

Continuó comiendo, pero sin dejar de mirar a los niños. La discusión se tornó más brusca, levantando los brazos y casi gritando, hasta que se detuvieron un momento para caminar hacia una de las mesas más apartada del jardín. La mesa donde almorzaba Vegeta.

Nos niños le hablaban al guerrero, alzando la voz para ser escuchados y el otro no, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre que en ningún momento levantó la mirada para verlos. Evidentemente para vegeta la comida era más interesante.

Bulma, Krillin y Yamcha fueron a su lado para seguir conversando.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Vegeta retirándose del lugar con los dos niños detrás de él luchando por llamar su atención.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso fue de noche y callado. Lo único que hacía Gohan era sonreír. Seguramente algo había pasado entre él y Videl porque en un momento del festejo ambos se perdieron. Milk observaba el camino en silencio, con esa sonrisa que no la abandonaba desde que asumió que Goku se quedaría con ellos y Goten dormía en la parte de atrás del aerocoche.<p>

Goku tampoco dijo nada. Se concentró en conducir y ocasionalmente mirar a su familia por los espejos del coche. A veces sólo miraba a Goten.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Gohan fue al teléfono. Milk quiso tomar al niño para llevarlo a su cuarto, pero Goku se le adelantó. Para él era más fácil.

Lo acostó en la cama y tapó. Sonriendo de verdad porque hoy sabía que su ausencia no le afectó. Nunca lo había pensado, él con su crianza distinta no tuvo pensamientos de ese tipo hasta que convivió con Goten y lo único que quería ahora era ser lo que nunca fue para él.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí Goten? —Respondió en voz baja. El niño le había hablado dormido.

—Mis dibujos...

Goku miró hacia el escritorio de Goten. Era fácil diferenciarlo con el de Gohan. Uno estaba con libros gruesos y complejos. Todo muy ordenado, mientras que el otro era un verdadero desastre de papeles, lápices y ropa. En verdad Milk había sido más relajada con la educación de Goten.

Caminó para ver los dibujos de que hablaba. Era lo único en orden dentro de una carpeta. Curioso la abrió, no podía saber cuántas hojas eran, pero por el grosor se podía deducir que eran cientos de papeles, todos dibujados. Los más nuevos tenían la fecha de pocos días y retrocediendo se sorprendió de ver anotado con letra de Gohan la fecha de dos, tres y hasta seis años atrás.

Los más antiguos eran simples rayas en el papel, pero a medida que avanzaba en el tiempo tenían mayor sentido. En algunos hasta podía adivinar quién era por el color del pelo y su forma.

A través de los años pudo ver a Milk, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta. Incluso a Bulma y sus padres en la vida de Goten.

Interesado tomó las hojas acercándose a la luz y ver en detalle, tratando de descifrar la mancha que se repetía en cada dibujo.

—Los dibujos —balbuceó más dormido que despierto.

—Sí Goten, los dibujos.

—Escóndelos... Son para el cumpleaños... de papá. No puede verlos. —Se acomodó durmiéndose completamente.

Goku inmediatamente los dejó en su lugar. No pudo dejar de sonreír queriendo que pasara rápido el tiempo para poder verlos.

Volvió a taparlo antes de abandonar la habitación, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Milk tenía razón, debía relajarse y dejar transcurrir los días.

Sobre el escritorio quedaron los dibujos de Goten, esos que Milk lo alentó a dibujar para que su papá en el cielo supiera todas las cosas que hacia:

Un día de campo, las primeras letras que escribió gracias a Gohan, los entrenamientos con mamá, los juegos con Trunks y las cosas ricas que cocinaba la mamá de Bulma. En muchos dibujos estaba con su amigo Trunks junto a Vegeta. Todos momentos importantes que Goten consideró su papá debía saber.

El punto en común en todos los dibujos era la mancha en una esquina superior de la hoja, una que a medida que pasaban los años y la habilidad de dibujo de Goten avanzaba, se lograba distinguir como un insecto con alas, luego como un pájaro y si Goku hubiera puesto mayor atención habría visto la aureola sobre la cabeza del ave que en el último año adquirió forma de hombre con traje naranjo.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Estoy muriendo de sueño, pero no podía dejar de publicar. Me encanta hacerlo y compartir con ustedes estas historias.<p>

Tenía hace mucho tiempo esta idea, y hoy la plasmé en la tablet. Pido disculpa por los errores que tenga, estoy cansadísima y de seguro se me pasaron muchas cosas al momento de revisar.

Muchas gracias por sus rws, en verdad los aprecio y si deseen que escriba de algún personaje de su gusto, no duden en mencionármelo. La gracia de Sucedió una Vez es que cualquiera puede ser el protagonista.

Este pequeño one shot va dedicado a mi linda **Karen** que hoy le dieron diploma por buenas notas. Felicitaciones, preciosa. Y también a **Aka**, mi zanahoria sensual. Te quiero mucho.

Gracias por leer,

Dev.


End file.
